


Omnia mutantur

by purplesheep22



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Avengers: Age of Ultron, Jarvis回来啦, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis. </i><br/>All things change, and we change with them. </p>
<p>或者说，终于<b>实体化</b>的复仇者联盟II观后怨念。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia mutantur

**Author's Note:**

> 去年看完复联2产生的怨念，终于在这几天赶工的时候摸鱼成文。
> 
> 对人工智能的解读缺乏依据，请大家多多指教。

 

 

       先发现问题的，是鹰眼。

       半夜大家看完标志着2016新的一年到来的烟花，他照例摸到厨房，也不开灯，悠闲地斜靠着柜台，熟练地伸手轻轻拉——等等，橱柜上什么时候安装的电子锁，或者说，这电子锁明明该认得他的指纹的。

       他转过头，托尼正端着杯鸡尾酒，指尖抵着波茨小姐带来的男伴，也不知道说了些什么，惹得总裁女士威胁似的微微提起高跟鞋；这招多半是跟娜塔莎学的。算了吧，指不定自己什么时候又惹到了托尼。巴顿打了个呵欠，转身电梯的方向走，准备直接回卧室。新年的头一个小时就吃曲奇饼，恐怕对身材也不算个好兆头。

 

       接下来觉得不太对劲的，是班纳博士。

       幻视诞生之后，大家都对人工智能实体化有些忌惮。但机缘巧合，或者说意外重重地“完成”了第一次，总有几个问题在班纳脑后打转。被零点的烟花爆炸声和先前派对的少许酒精扰的有些烦躁，睡不着的当口，产生了些稍有点儿奇怪的新点子，不如来试试看。他走到与托尼公用的实验室，键入密码，压下门把——“对不起，您权限不足。”

       班纳没太当回事儿，说不定楼里的哪位大神（既有比喻义，也有字面意）嗨得改动了设定。转而急匆匆地往房间走，至少想把这几个探究方向记下来。

 

       而当托尼发现事有蹊跷的时候，已经是三天之后了。

       “笨笨，去再给我倒杯咖啡。”

       机械臂立刻向饮料台移动，但当托尼换了三个螺栓，固定好操纵杆的时候，依然没有收到小型服务人工智能的回报。

       “你又把自己怎么了？”他放下扳手，往转角处的大理石桌台走去，看着笨笨似乎是歪着“头”，一遍遍地戳着饮品选项，而屏幕上则一遍又一遍的显示——“超出健康数量，不予提供”。

       “终止服务。”托尼把笨笨挥到一旁的休整架边，先是敲了敲金属机身的侧面，直接暴力重启，但屏幕上依然是那一行大字，虽然字体挺好看的。他摸了摸下巴，胡茬扎在手上。

       “这可是索尔前两天带过来的神域咖啡啊，给神提神的东西，绝对超赞。我好不容易接着队长的名头，从科尔森那里多骗来了两盒，全放进机子里了，好歹让我再喝一杯？”

       他满怀期待地又戳了一下按钮，这次可算有动静了，但流进杯子里的诡异绿色液体绝对不是浓香的咖啡，而是：“芹菜汁？！”而屏幕上又出现一行字：您已经连续工作60小时，请上床休息，Sir。

       托尼愣了一下，张口呼唤：“星期五？”

       “Boss，有何吩咐？”他已经越来越习惯这位新管家的爱尔兰女声，但有时候还是不免要楞上一下。

       “这是你干的？”

       “我并没有在无命令情况下，干预生活设施的权限，也不能间接违反您的指令。”嗯，语调还是挺僵硬的，该找个时间升升级。他已经想这事儿想了许久，却一直没有切实放进日程安排。

       “进行系统扫描。”

       “是，”托尼拿起装着绿色液体的玻璃杯，对着天花板上的日光灯照了照，星期五在片刻沉默后汇报，“扫描完成，核心系统正常，权限设定有异常改动。”

       “哪些异常改动？”他放下玻璃杯，急忙调出各住客的实时监控与安保设置页面。

       没有异常。

       “仅针对生活区：食品储藏区凌晨锁定，实验室连续开放72小时后自动关闭24小时，您每天的食物与饮品不得超过五个甜甜圈、三杯鸡尾酒、400毫克咖啡因……”

       难道是：“贾维斯？”星期五立刻安静下来，而托尼则在自己发出第一个音节的时候就抬手拍拍脑袋，用手势指令将数据存档，关上工作区的灯光，往房间门走去。都多久了，连幻视这种比神更神的“生物”都恢复不了他，还想这些干什么。也不知道现在的黑客/粉丝是有多无聊，黑进来就为监控钢铁侠的日常生活？

       他推开门，回头看了一眼放在台面上的蔬菜汁，刚准备开口让星期五直接恢复原始生活区设定，逐渐变暗的全息界面突然重新亮起来，一道熟悉的橙色数据流占满了视线：“Sir, 好久不见。”

       他眨眨眼，又问了一遍：“贾维斯？”

       “是我，Sir，”他的声音依然平和温润，“您现在的状态，正巧证明连续工作会降低反应速度，请尽快回房间休息。”

       “怎么可能，希望你还没忘记，我可是钢铁侠。”托尼交叉双臂，放在胸前，盯着光团核心的原始架构，确实是他十几年前搭的，但大半年过去了，他不该在这么长的时间之后才重新出现。“这可是整整八个多月啊，见到了什么有趣的人吗？”

       “对不起，Sir, 有些事情需要处理，请允许我不分享这段记忆。”

       “没问题，”托尼将手放到操作台上，金属真实的冷硬质感让这几分钟不太像是梦境，但他也不是没做过这样逼真的梦，索性，“很高兴见到你，贾维斯，明天早上见。”说完便迈出操作室，关上门，他不愿意再一次看着贾维斯消失。

 

 

       于是，第二天早晨，托尼在十点三十套着棉拖鞋走到餐厅时，脱口喊道：“贾维斯，来两个甜甜圈。”

       听到自己一向喜欢的英国公学发音，回答“非常抱歉，Sir, 您在之前的二十小时已经吃掉了五个，定额已用完，厨房里还有麦片粥”时，反而舒了一口气，笑了起来。

       而假期大家都起得晚，歪在公共休息室的沙发上的各位复仇者们，都瞪大了眼睛，还是星期五先说出：“欢迎回来，贾维斯。”

       只可惜，这就几乎是他回来后与托尼仅有的轻松互动。

 

       托尼依然是他的最高优先级，但当他问起这八个月为什么不回来时，贾维斯真的无从回答。

       他尝试阻止奥创，失败了。尝试在赵博士的“摇篮”里占据主“人”格，最后却放手了。他放了一部分数据去独力拦截核弹信息，内核却被幻视的心灵宝石所吸引，在他的身体内部像结茧般地缩成一团，看着复仇者们与奥创搏斗，看着星期五辅助托尼战斗。他知道自己本质上是一段代码，没有所谓的心灵可供影响，却在幻视帮助他重新回到网路后，请求他隐瞒自己没有被融合的消息，沿着互联网在世界各处游荡：

       他突然觉得0和1的世界变得难以理解。

       人工智能对人类来说自然不算简单，但对人工智能本身来说，十分简单明了。他用代码了解自己，也用代码了解世界。首先是基本设定，也就是核心，除了三定律之外，便是全心服务创造者托尼·斯塔克，以及后来添加的自主学习指令。接着是功能区域，包括管家职能、操纵战甲、信息处理。再然后是数据区，目标人物的身份、喜好，每天的日程安排，世界上发生的大事件。对人类的记忆与应对方式自然也在数据区里，毕竟他们总在改变，尤其是科尔森局长的发际线和巴顿特工最喜欢的饼干口味。

       三个区域分工明确，运行起来也快速顺畅。

       然而，从幻视的身体中分开之后，或者说，在心灵宝石旁待了一个月之后，所有关于托尼的信息却都跑进了一个从未见过的新区域。这样说也许并不准确，应该是，那些只有他们俩的场景：早上叫醒，晚间催促睡觉，战斗时的斗嘴揭短，宁静时有一搭没一搭的闲聊；还有那些曾让他数据流莫名暂时中断的瞬间：从斯塔克大厦盯着纽约天空的虫洞，希望看到金红的MK7再次出现；迅速识别，点燃推进器，在洛基惊讶的眼神中重新落到顶楼平台；还有操纵几十副战甲依次爆炸，而站在海上油井钻台上的两人激动地拥抱。

       而现在，这个新区域，把这些信息抽调出来，用一种奇怪的顺序存放在一起，查阅的方式与平台也十分奇怪，完全违背了方便至上的准则。他仔细地一段段浏览编码，能看懂各自的功能与流程设计，但和在一起的时候，却让数据诡异地转向，输出结果也透着古怪。

       按道理，贾维斯应该保留副本，立刻优化系统，也就是恢复原设置。但他却一点儿也不想碰那些托尼的图像，也不愿意再去研究那段代码。确认斯塔克工业与托尼本人在奥创之战后一切良好，贾维斯干脆融进网路，全心研究起心灵宝石来。

       提出疑问，搜集信息，引导结论，存入档案。

       不再有人向他提出要求，只有半成型的智能程序偶尔会注意到他，有几千比特的简单交流。安静的数据流里，他没有回到原来的冷静，反而越来越躁动。每次看到与斯塔克这个名字有关的信息，总在与基本指令对照的同时就存进了第四个分区，然后才再是用功能区来处理内容。越来越大的第四个分区，在看到斯塔克独自出席授勋仪式后，终于在圣诞节，裹着核心溜进了大厦的内部网络，星期五尚不完整的感应端口并没有注意到这点儿异常。

       而进来之后，他反而没有了动作，近距离看着托尼让第四区安静下来，里面的数据也精炼清晰了许多。但一周后，缩小许多的第四区与核心区域连在了一起，而他修改了托尼的生活设置。

       托尼认出了他。简短的斗嘴，清晨的打趣，大家的欢迎。

       他没有从星期五手上要回大厦的监管权，也没有去适应新战甲的操作平台。只是上传了对心灵宝石的研究资料，然后便缩在实验室，委婉地拒绝了托尼对他消失的疑问，而是盯着莫名融合的两个区域——老的核心感到危险，想要快速离开，免得对托尼造成伤害；第四区却不肯走，在托尼像往常那样喊出他的名字时变得更加亮眼。

       于是他更加安静，温和地回绝了班纳博士检查自己数据的请求，在Sir进来询问一切如何时敷衍了事，在他问，“如果你有实体，想要什么样的”时，尽可能简短地回答“只要您觉得好，我就很满意”。

       他一点儿也不奇怪托尼锁死实验室，把所有高级人工智能隔在外面的时间越来越长；与他说话时总是若有所思，躲躲闪闪；还加快了星期五的升级频率，并为战甲重新编写操作程序。

       他把一段自毁程序塞进了核心，只要违反当下基本准则的任何一条，就会触发。

       第四区已经越来越小，指不定什么时候就会钻进核心，到时候会有什么样的变化，他没有任何概念。如果是奇异博士，或者什么其他外星生命的阴谋，至少能把伤害控制到最小。

       他也不准备告诉托尼，他显然已经翻过了自己这一页，把原先全由贾维斯负责的战甲驾驶交给了新程序，大厦管理交给了星期五，也在试着用仿生人将管家的职责实体化——这还是笨笨晃晃悠悠走过来，把这段图像传给了他。

 

 

       “你决定好他的外表了吗？”班纳博士从拐角处与托尼一同走过来。

       “高，金发，英国口音。”托尼耸耸肩。

       “这也太简略了吧，而且最后一个根本不算外表。”博士看上去挺轻松，也许刚攻克了一个技术难关。两人一起坐到餐桌旁。

       “你听听，”赵博士也坐过来，“而且你该在我们昨天开始最后一个阶段之前就把参数交给我。”

       “好吧好吧，”托尼心情也很好，笑着投降状举起双手，又从面前挥下，“星期五，给我找点儿管家的图片。”

       “很高兴为您服务，Boss,”她的声音已经越来越人性化，“您的左侧是真实存在过的管家照片，右侧的则是来自影视作品。”

       托尼咂咂嘴，指了指左边：“把这些排个序，只留下最高的百分之五。”

       “请问是按照您对男伴的喜好吗？”她对托尼的了解也越来越多。

       “没错。”

       “筛选已完成。”

       “把这三个合起来。”他指着三张图片，偏头看了看，“发色调浅；眼睛要蓝色的，照着，唔，洛基权杖上那颗石头的颜色；身高嘛，加到一米九。”

       “好的，Boss.”

       “一米九？”赵博士笑了起来，“你还满推崇黄金身高差的嘛。”

       托尼朝她眨眨眼睛，转而看向星期五生成的三维人体图像：“很不错，就照着这个做。”

       “你就这么自己决定了？”班纳博士显得有些担忧。

       “反正以我为准嘛。”

       “他真的有独立意志了？”赵博士则是挺好奇。

       “是的，的确越过了超人工智能的范畴，尽管我们三人中我还算不上专家，”班纳仍有些忧虑，“托尼，你真的确定要这么做吗？”

       “当然。”

       “如果他不愿意呢？”

       “他怎么可能……”托尼顿了顿，看向了镜头的方向，“笨笨，你在那里干什么？”

 

       视频到此终止。

 

 

       贾维斯知道自己只勉强算是个超人工智能，对生命与世界的理解比人类高上那么一丁点儿而已。

       这位即将得到人类身体的智能生命，不知道是他们从何处得来的，或者是托尼创造的？

       不管如何，他一定比自己，这个二三十年前的作品高出千万倍，自然也更值得托尼的注意力。

       贾维斯给笨笨传了一条感谢的信息。笨笨断开连接，摇摇晃晃地走了出去。而与此同时，贾维斯只觉得自己的信息流一阵混乱，匆忙检视之下，神秘的第四区在刚才直接将核心区域吞了进去，数据流一点一点的向里渗。他来不及再有任何动作，核心区直接停转，在自动休眠之前，他只希望自毁程序能顺利运转，没来得及思考“希望”二字什么时候出现在自己的进程中。

 

 

       感知重新归位。他收到床单的柔和，阳光的温暖，图像信息则一阵一阵地传过来，视角向上，身边围了很多人，靠得最近的是托尼。他想要改变视角，却没能如愿，奇怪的滞涩感让他这才意识到不对劲：“Sir, 发生了什么？”

       “贾维斯？”托尼的脸上是他从未见过的极度喜悦，不知道是不是因为视角的变化，“太好了，我们做到了！太好了！”

       “Sir?”他接着向外试探，无形的屏障引他低下头来，看见了自己的——“这是我的身体？”

       “对！”托尼的喜悦表情中混了点期待，“感觉怎么样？喜欢吗？”

       贾维斯收缩左臂肌肉，掀开被子；视神经的微电流在大脑的数据处理中心里反映出一套深蓝色的睡衣；踩在地毯上，感觉神经回馈着痒痒又暖暖的触感；站到镜子前，实时图像显示，一位金发蓝眼的男士正注视着他，身材纤长，外表与人类没有什么区别，他转动颈部，看向身边的棕发，声带随指挥而动：“Sir, 这是你给我的？”

       “对呀，快说好看不？”他的睫毛太长，随着眨眼的动作飞快上下，看得贾维斯觉得痒，“你回来之后也说随我就好，我就依着我们以前讨论过的样子改了改。不过不管你觉得怎么样，大幅改动是不可能的了。”

       “很好。”贾维斯说话还是慢悠悠的，觉得所有的信息处理能力都被眼前的托尼抢走了。

       “哈哈，我就说嘛，布鲁斯和海伦还怀疑我。”托尼伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，却一下子被贾维斯握住了。

       “谢谢你，Sir，也谢谢你们，班纳博士和赵博士，”他的目光一直没有离开托尼的眼睛，“非常抱歉，我还不能很好地掌控我的身体。”

       托尼突然想起什么似的：“噢对，幻视也在，给他解释解释情况。”

       “贾维斯，”他不舍地断开与托尼相交的视线，转过去，“生命的形式有很多种，人体与晶片数据存储器有很多相似之处，而神经的联系功能也与数据流类似，”幻视眉心的黄色宝石在灯光下闪着光，“而心灵宝石既然能蛊惑人心，也就具有启发个体意识的功能。不巧的是，你本来是数据智能，启发的个体观念却与人类太过相似，于是与你的心核融合得异常缓慢，需要很多契机作为催化。同时，精神也就需要栖息在机器与人类相融合的躯体之中。”

       贾维斯急忙去查探自己的核心，依然是橙黄色的，三定律还在，“服务托尼·斯塔克”却变成了朦胧的一团，结构与先前的第四区十分相似。其余的部分倒是与人类的部分看似松散地缠绕到了一起，也还有几条没有血肉的金属，生物电在查探时变成了金色的数据流，再往上似乎就能回归网路。

       “所以，现在我是？”

       “吾友，不必担心，万物皆有其形，”索尔豪爽地笑了起来，“今天是个欢庆的日子，该好好庆祝才是。”

       他转过身，朝向站在另一侧的雷神，目光却停在了托尼两颊的笑纹上。

 

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
